The subject of the present invention is a device for attaching or coupling to the body of a dentistry counter-angle the unit for transmitting with, reduction or step-up, if appropriate, the rotary movement of the major axis of the counter-angle to the oblique shaft contained in the head of the counter-angle and driving the tool carried by the rotating head.
Devices of this type are already known and have been described in numerous patent applications.
However, almost all of them have the shortcoming of requiring assembling and dismantling tools, but, above all, the relative positioning of the elements to be assembled is not reliably obtained. Thus certain devices make use of screwing and, due to the extent of screwing, the appropriate positioning is not obtained.